Superconducting magnets for operation at fields higher than about 10 tesla rely principally on the use of type A15 superconductors. Among the A15 superconductors only the Nb3Sn and Nb3A1 based compounds are considered useful for practical applications. Properties of Nb3A1 are superior to Nb3Sn, but there is no US manufacturer of Nb3Al. This work will demonstrate a practical method to fabricate high performance Nb3Al superconductors. High temperature heat treatments, above 1500 K, will be used to react small diameter multifilamentary Nb-A1 composite wires which can be cabled after the formation of the Nb3A1 phase. The product will be a high performance flexible Nb3A1 cable that suits the more reliable react-then-wind approach to magnet fabrication. The phase work will: 1) Establish the reliability of the synthesis by fabricating a prototype high Jc Nb3A1 wire. 2) Fabricate a prototype flexible Nb3A1 cable suitable for the react- then-wind approach. 3) Evaluate the superconducting and material properties, and the scale- up potential. Production of high performance and cost effective Nb3A1 superconductors can provide a leading edge to the US industry for fabrication of high field NMR magnets that is dominated by foreign companies. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Production of high performance and cost effective Nb,Al superconductors can provide a leading edge to USA in fabricating high field NMR magnets that is industry dominated by foreign companies.